Angelica Pantoffel
Angelica Pantoffel is the daughter of Angelita from the Brazilian fairy tale The Little Sister of the Giants. Info Name: Angelica Pantoffel Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Little Sister of the Giants Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Quezia Habil Secret Heart's Desire: To become a successful interior designer. My "Magic" Touch: I enjoy thinking up designs for houses and other buildings. Storybook Romance Status: I'm curently dating Nancy Catt. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have flat feet, and it makes walking a real pain. Favorite Subject: Arts & Crafts. It's great to design things in here. Least Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. All these exercises tend to hurt my feet. Best Friend Forever After: Ximena Tortilla, Briseida Verdoso, and Marie Marcassin are all cool! Character Appearance Angelica is of average height, with long light brown hair and light brown eyes. She wears a red and blue shirt and blue shorts. On her feet are red leather slippers. Personality Angelica loves designing things. She especially loves designing houses and palaces, and often thinks of complicated designs for them. She believes in feng shui and wants everything to be arranged properly in order to protect the flow of energy. She shows no interest in her parent's story and wants to write her own story. Biography Hello! I'm Angelica Pantoffel, the daughter of Angelita. My mother was the daughter of a wealthy image-maker. Her stepmother hated her, and when the townspeople said she was more beautiful, her stepmother ordered a servant to take her into the woods and cut out her tongue. The servant spared her, and she fled to the jungle, where she found a giants' palace. The good giants took care of her and she helped clean their palace. When her stepmother found out she was alive, she went to seek advice from a wicked witch, who gave her poisoned slippers. Her stepmother went to the palace and gave her the poisoned slippers, causing her to faint. The giants put her in a casket. Soon a prince came and rescued her. The two of them married. My mom and dad have several children. I have two older sisters, an older brother, a younger sister, and two younger brothers. We are close with the giants, who take good care of us. While my parents are busy ruling their kingdom I go to Ever After High. I like it here. Everyone's really nice (well, almost everyone) and there's lots of different fairytales to meet. I also like that we get to learn all sorts of fairy tale subjects. Despite this, I don't think I want to continue my story. It's just another Snow White story - so many of these stories are so similar to each other. I think I'd rather have my own unique story. I also think I'd rather be with a princess than a prince - I'm not attracted to guys. I think I'd like to be an interior designer. I love designing rooms. Every room needs to have good feng shui to preserve that flow of energy. I read all about it in the many books that I have. I think I can make the most efficient designs for a palace. One thing I'm very self-conscious of is my feet. I was born with fallen arches, meaning that I have flat feet. It's hard to walk long distances because of it, and I can't run at all. Grimmnastics is especially hard because there's lots of running around. I don't even like going on walks. I'd rather just sit down and relax. Trivia *Angelica's surname means "slipper" in German. (Angelica's family originally came from Germany.) *Angelica has a pet tapir named Jaci. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Kira Buckland. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs Category:Brazilian Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Lesbian